


Swordswallower

by Lemoncatfox



Category: Mother 3
Genre: Gen, Kumatora is a bad sister, Object Swallowing, i guess, minor blood, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 20:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18924748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemoncatfox/pseuds/Lemoncatfox
Summary: After seeing the circus folks do tricks, Kumatora tries to see if they really are possible





	Swordswallower

The circus was in Tazmily, confusing all of the villagers, as none of them know what a circus was.

Kumatora made Lucas and Duster go, hopping excitedly as they neared.

"Lucas, can't you go any faster?" She asked, groaning.

"Why are you in such a rush, Kuma? You dont even know what a circus is." Duster asked.

"Because it sounds interesting!" She started shoving them forward.

 

Finally reaching the tent in a clearing in the Sunshine Forest, Kumatora dragged the other two to the front.

They watched the performers breath fire, do flips, tame lions, swallow swords, and more.

Finally, the show was over, and Kumatora turned to her friends, her face wearing a mischievous grin.

"I don't like that." Lucas said, lowering himself.

"Wait here." She told them, disappearing into the crowd.

When she finally returned, she was holding a long sword.

"Kumatora! Did you steal that from the performers?" Duster asked.

"I know, I shouldve asked you to get it, but I felt like you wouldn't have done it."

She made Duster go home, and motioned Lucas to follow, leading him into a quiet area of the forest.

"Why are we here, Kuma?" Lucas asked her, looking up.

"I want to see if they were really doing those tricks or just fakin it." She responded, stabbing the sword into the dirt and leaning on it.

Lucas pointed at the sword.

"Who's going to use that?" He nervously asked.

Kumatora smiled brightly.

"You are!"

He looked at the dirt the sword was in.

"I see..."

She lifted the sword up and pulled Lucas towards him.

"Ready, little buddy?" She asked.

"R-ready for hURK!" Lucas gagged as best as one could when there is a disgusting sword going down your throat.

Kumatora got disappointed by how little of the sword Lucas 'swallowed' before getting a idea.

Apparently it never came to mind that she couldnt fit the whole sword inside Lucas was because he was simply too small.

Refusing to give up, she grabbed the handle of the sword.

Lucas relaxed a tiny amount, before tensing up again as Kumatora shoved the sword deeper.

"Come on come on! Yes!" Kuma finally got it all in, completely ignoring Lucas's panicked arm waving.

This lasted for two seconds before the bottom of Lucas's shirt started to get stained red.

"Uh, oops." She lifted his shirt to see the tip of the sword.

Slowly, she pulls it out, tearing up, trying to ignore Lucas's panicked and pained squeaks.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." Kuma whispered.

Finally, it was out, and Kumatora threw it on the ground, diving for Lucas as he stumbled and nearly collapsed.

Lifting him up, she carried him to Flints house to get bandages.

 

Hes fine now, but Kumatora isnt allowed to have swords.


End file.
